


Pick Me Up

by spacegayofficial



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Short!Reader, fuckin up against a wall, it's whiskey im sorry i have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: Jack is an asshole and physically picks you up while you're at work. Sure, you're significantly shorter than him, but you can handle yourself. But thinly veiling your crush on him with annoyance... isn't working.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Pick Me Up

“The entire goddamn world is made for you giants,” you mumbled, clamoring up on the counter of the kitchenette on this floor of the Statesman building. “Can’t even get more coffee because you people have to be a zillion feet tall.” You weren’t talking to anyone, of course, just muttering to yourself in frustration. You got up on the counter on your knees and opened the cabinet, grabbing down the box of single-serving coffee pods for the coffee maker. You cheered a little, finally getting your prize. You heard a chuckle from behind you.

You whipped your head around and saw Whiskey leaning against the doorway. “And how long have you been standing there?” you asked, carefully getting back down on the floor.

“Since you started to climb up on that counter,” he responded, approaching you and opening one of the high cabinets himself, grabbing down two mugs.

“Wow, thanks for the help,” you said, clicking the coffee pod down into place, placing one of the empty mugs in its spot, and pressing start on the coffee maker.

“If you need help gettin’ things, you just gotta ask,” he said.

“Ask you? For help? Hah!” you scoffed, watching the coffee dribble into the mug. “You’d just tease me for being so short.” He had in the past; you’d done the math, he was a whole foot and an inch taller than you, add an inch or two depending on the shoes he was wearing. Must be nice being almost 6 foot rather than almost 5 foot. The one advantage it did have, though, was that you were a sort of secret weapon for the Statesmen. A lot of the agents are big and tall, which makes them less than ideal for getting into cramped tiny spaces, like ventilation shafts and the like. So, did you need help getting up into the high cabinets and everything? No, you’d mastered being able to climb things, both due to your height and your occupation. But would it be nice to have someone to just grab things down for you without giving you a hard time about it? Yes. But Whiskey was not that person.

He laughed a little bit. “Alright, I have given you a hard time about it in the past,” he said, “but can ya blame me? It’s awfully funny watchin’ you climb up on counters and chairs to get to things.”

You turned towards him to make a comment, and then realized just how close he was to you. His forefinger and thumb found your chin, making you look up at him. “Among other things, with all that determination,” he mused, his voice about an octave lower than it just was.

You felt your cheeks heat up a little bit. “Jack.” There was a slight warning in your tone, and you shoved his hand away. He held his hands up in mock defeat, backing off for now. You took the used coffee pod out of the coffee maker, setting your mug aside, and put the new pod in with the second empty mug under the maker. You pressed start again, and grabbed the box of coffee pods, determined to put it back yourself.

You turned towards the cabinet, and just as you were about to start climbing up the counter again, you felt Whiskey’s arms around your waist, and he picked you up, setting you on his shoulder. You yelped and flung your arms out for balance, but he had his arms over your legs and wasn’t going to let you fall. Your blush deepened, and you opened the cabinet in front of you, putting the box away with ease.

“Thanks, I guess,” you said, irritated. “Put me down now, please.”

“Aw, what? Don’t wanna experience what it’s like to be tall for a while?” he teased, adjusting his arm under you. You knocked his stupid hat off of his head and gave him a look. “Alright, alright, message received.” He set you down, and bent over to grab his hat from the floor. “You are damn easy to pick up, darlin’.”

Could this man get any more infuriating? First he laughs at you, then he picks you up, and makes you look at his stupid pretty face and listen to his stupid pretty voice… Okay, yes, you wanted him to pick you up again, so what? You’d never tell him, not in a million years. He’s much more annoying than he is attractive, or so you tell yourself.

“Jack, I swear to god if you ever do that again, I’ll choke you to death with your own lasso,” you said, giving him a sweet, innocent smile, and taking your now-full coffee mug back to your office to keep working on the case reports you’d left momentarily.

Whiskey had the audacity to follow you back to your office. “Well now you’ve gone and made me feel bad,” he said in an apologetic tone that, if you didn’t know better,  _ almost _ sounded sincere. “Let me make it up to you, sweetheart. How about you come back to my place after work?”

You sat down at your desk and took a sip of coffee, not looking up at him, shuffling through your papers. “And what exactly is back at your place?”

“Well, I am, little lady,” he said, leaning against the doorway to your office, hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans, that winning smile on his face. God dammit.

“Fuck off, Whiskey,” you said, continuing to look at your papers.

He approached your desk, taking a notepad and a pen, then wrote something down. “In case you change your mind.” Then he left you in peace. After a few minutes to make sure he was gone, you looked at what he’d written down. His address and apartment number. Great.

\--------

You told yourself you weren’t going to come, but here you were. You’d left the office a little later than expected, those reports ended up being a little longer than you thought they would be. Jack had left before you for sure, so you at least didn’t have to worry about dealing with him while you were on your way. Of course you couldn’t persuade yourself out of going to his place after work. The tension was there, and the attraction was solidified today in the kitchenette. Worst case scenario this is a one time fling, which you frankly expected it to be given how Whiskey… was, just as a person.

You got to his apartment building and buzzed in. The door unlocked immediately without you even having to say anything, so he must have expected you to do this. You entered into the building’s beautifully decorated entryway, and got on one of the elevators to the top floor. Of course this asshole had a penthouse. The elevator arrived, and you walked up to his door, knocking a couple times.

Whiskey opened the door and smirked down at you. He had taken his hat, suit jacket, and tie off and had the sleeves of his button-down shirt rolled up, a couple of the top buttons of his shirt undone. Somehow he looked even hotter like this. “I had a feelin’ you’d come,” he said, opening the door a little wider and ushering you inside.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up,” you said, rolling your eyes and smiling a little bit. You walked inside, and he led you further into his way-too-fucking-big apartment, towards a little bar he had adjacent to his kitchen. You knew that, on an agent’s salary, you could also have something like this, but this was just. Too much. You sat yourself in one of the stools, pushing yourself up into the seat by the foot rest, and he sat next to you.

“So, what made you decide to change your mind?” he asked, that smirk still plastered on his face, his elbow resting on the bar, looking at you directly in the eyes.

You sighed. There wasn’t really a good answer to that. “I dunno, maybe I thought I had a better chance of kicking your ass if there weren’t other agents around,” you tease, giving him a defiant look.

He laughed. “You’re a feisty one,” he said. He then placed his free hand on your thigh, squeezing firmly. “See, I kinda thought there was somethin’ else goin’ on. I mean, I’m not blind, I did see you blush when I picked you up earlier.”

God damn sympathetic nervous system giving you away. You blushed lightly again, and turned away from him, wishing you had a glass of something to focus your attention on. But no, all you could do was deal with his hand on your thigh and try and come up with a response.

“Listen, I don’t particularly appreciate it when people just fucking… manhandle me without my consent,” you said. “Trust me when I say you’re lucky I half-expected you to do some bullshit like that or it would’ve turned out a lot differently for your neck.” 

That smirk widened a little bit. “And what exactly would you have done, sweetheart?” he asked, his hand sliding up ever so slightly on your leg.

“With the right twist and shift in weight, you can definitely snap someone’s neck with your thighs around their head,” you explained, that defiant look coming back in your eyes. “What a way to go, huh?”

He shook his head, still smirking, then leaned in towards you. “What do you say we skip the whole breakin’ my neck thing, but keep everything else?” he asked, his voice low as he brought his face closer to yours, eyes flicking down to your lips.

You squinted at him. “You’re awfully bold for someone who gives me a hard time all the time.”

“You’re being awfully difficult for someone who’s being offered exactly what she wants,” he responded, inching a little closer.

“What do you think is exactly what I want?” you asked.

“I think you want me to, in your own words, manhandle you a lil’ bit,” he said, gripping a little harder onto your leg. “Show you how easy I can throw you around, do what I want.”

You blushed as he spoke, your lips parting a little bit listening to his words. Fuck him for reading you like an open book, but that is exactly what you wanted from him. You closed the gap between your lips, and he immediately stood and picked you up, bridal style. Once you were securely in his arms, he walked you back to his bedroom, all the while kissing you back with fervor. He got to his bed and dropped you unexpectedly, making you yelp in surprise. You landed with a bounce, and rolled onto your back, looking up at him.

He crawled over you, kissing you again, his hands sliding up your body under your shirt before pulling it off over your head. Next he unhooked your bra, throwing it aside. He grabbed you and pushed you further onto the bed so he could actually climb on it all the way, and kissed his way down your neck, directly to one of your nipples, flicking his tongue over it while pinching the other one just hard enough to make you gasp. He reached between you with his free hand and unbuttoned your pants, pushing them away along with your panties, and threw them on the floor with your other clothes. He leaned back a little bit, looking you over.

“You look even better than I imagined,” he said, grinning before dipping back down to kiss your neck.

Your hands found the buttons on his shirt. “Imagined, huh?” you teased, undoing a few before he took your wrist and pinned it above your head, making you gasp.

“As if I could get you outta my head,” he mumbled into your skin. He let go of your wrist and kissed his way down the rest of your body, spending time over your collarbone, each of your breasts, down your tummy. He gently grabbed your legs, pulling them apart and leaving a trail of kisses over your inner thighs, taking a teasingly long time, making you whine. You reached your hand down to run through his hair, which tightened into a pull accompanied by a moan when he finally made contact with your already wet pussy. He groaned as if this was just as pleasurable for him as it was for you. Your back arched up off the bed slightly, pressing into his mouth as his tongue flicked over your clit.

“Jack!” You felt one finger slip into you, then two, making you cry out, grinding into his face even harder. After just a few minutes of this, though, and not enough to get you quite to a climax, he pulled away, coming back up to your face. You huffed a frustrated breath, shooting him a look.

“C’mon, now, sugar, we got all the time in the world,” he cooed, one hand brushing some hair out of your face. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you, don’t you worry.”

A groan left your lips at his words and he smirked, then kissed you again. You could taste yourself on him. You tried to undo the buttons on his shirt again, and this time he let you, and you pushed it off of his shoulders. As you did that, he fumbled with his belt, pushing his pants and boxers out of the way, freeing his straining cock. He grabbed your thighs and pulled you to the edge of the bed as he stood again, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around him. He grabbed your hands and pulled you up, and before you knew it, he had you up against the wall beside the bed, his face buried in your neck.

You rolled your hips against him as well as you could, keeping a good grip on his shoulders. He got the message and pulled his hips away from yours just enough that he could line himself up with your entrance, keeping a hand gripped on your leg around him. He eased into you, groaning as he did, nipping at the skin on your neck.

“So fuckin’ tight, baby,” he hissed, still easing, giving you time to adjust. “So easy to pick up, so easy to use how I like. You want daddy to use you?”

You moaned, then nodded. “Fuck, yes, please,” you gasped, your head falling back with a quiet thunk against the wall. And once his hips were up against yours, that’s exactly what he did. He wasted no time picking up speed, thrusting into you at a bruising pace, making your eyes roll back, your fingers digging into his shoulders. His cock was rubbing right up against a devastating spot within you, making you moan right in his ear. Your noises were only muffled by him capturing your lips in his, his tongue finding its way into your mouth. One of his hands found your clit, rubbing quick, tight circles around it, jolting you towards your climax.

You pulled your lips away from his with a gasp, but your body gave away what you were going to say before you could form the sentence. Your pussy fluttered around him, foreshocks of your coming orgasm. He moaned, which was an amazing noise you could definitely get used to.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you moaned anyway, breathy, sure you were going to leave marks where your fingers were digging into his shoulders. You were also sure you were going to have marks where his fingers were digging into your thighs.

“That’s right, baby girl, cum for daddy,” he said, his voice strained, giving away how close he must be to his own despite his rhythm not stuttering. His fingers pressed just a bit harder onto your clit and you cried out. You came hard, your legs squeezing around Whiskey’s hips locking him against you, your walls clamping down around his cock making him moan your name. Your own climax did him in, his hips roughly rutting against yours as they were stuck by your legs around him. His fingers slowed gradually, bringing you down pleasantly from your orgasm.

You loosened your grip on his shoulders and put your arms around his neck, pulling him back into a kiss. You let your legs relax a bit but didn’t unwrap them from around him, not wanting to fall despite the fact you were still quite pinned to the wall with his hands on your thighs. You were panting, and so was he, and your breathing was currently the only sound in the room. You pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eye.

“If you promise to never pick me up at work again unless I ask, and stop giving me a hard time,” you said, “you can pick me up and throw me around here anytime you want.”

He grinned, and kissed you again. “I think I can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
